hellraiser_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellraiser: Judgment
Hellraiser: Judgment is an American horror film written and directed by Gary J. Tunnicliffe, and starring Paul T. Taylor, Heather Langenkamp, Damon Carney, Randy Wayne, Alexandra Harris, Rheagan Wallace, John Gulagher, Mike Jay Regan, Diane Goldner, Andi Powers, Jeff Fenter, Helena Grace Donald, and Grace Montie. It is the tenth film in the Hellraiser film series. Synopsis Detectives Sean and David Carter are on the case to find a gruesome serial killer terrorizing the city. Joining forces with Detective Christine Egerton, they dig deeper into a spiraling maze of horror that may not be of this world. Plot In Hell, Pinhead (Paul T. Taylor) of the Cenobites and The Auditor of the Stygian Inquisition (Gary J. Tunnicliffe) are discussing how to adapt their methods of harvesting souls now that advancing human technology is making the Configurations, gateways to Hell, gradually more obsolete. The Inquisition's first victim is a man named Carl Watkins, who the Auditor has abducted and takes notes of his sins, his notes are taken to The Assessor, who eats his notes, and regurgitates it for The Jury, their verdict on Mr. Watkins is guilty, so he is cleaned by The Cleaners, then The Butcher appears and unleashes The Surgeon, who skins Watkins alive as a punishment for being guilty of his sins. On Earth, three detectives – brothers Sean (Damon Carney) and David Carter (Randy Wayne) and Christine Egerton (Alexandra Harris) – investigate a serial killer dubbed "The Preceptor", whose murders are based on the Ten Commandments. A connection with one of the victims leads the detectives to look into Karl Watkins, a local criminal who went missing near the abandoned residence at 55 Ludovico Place. Sean goes the house but loses consciousness, waking up in the Stygian Inquisition's domain in Hell. Just as they begin to pass a verdict on Sean for his sins, the archangel of Wisdom, Understanding, and Judgment Jophiel (Helena Grace Donald), intervenes and tells the Inquisition to release him. However, Sean escapes the realm on his own accord with a stolen puzzle box. The Auditor seeks Pinhead's guidance on the matter. Meanwhile, Sean and his brother search the house, finding no trace of the Inquisition. Later that night, Sean is haunted by visions of the Cenobites and Hell's denizens, who promise "judgment and redemption" to those who open the box. Sean and Egerton go to the coroner's office to find that a cell phone of one of the Preceptor's victims was stored in her body, recording her last location before death via GPS. They find a building serving as the Preceptor's hideout, where Sean incapacitates Egerton and reveals himself as the killer. Elsewhere, David deduces the Preceptor's identity and meets with the coroner to find the building. Sean disarms David and summons his wife Allison (Rheagan Wallace), outraged that she had an affair behind his back. He forces the two of them to open the box at gunpoint, summoning the Cenobites and opening a gateway to their realm. Aware that someone from Hell would come to collect his soul after his initial escape, Sean attempts to offer Allison and David to Pinhead in return. Pinhead informs him that Allison and David will be dealt with for opening the box but, because a separate faction of Hell wanted his soul, no deal will be made. The Auditor appears and informs Sean that the Inquisition has found him to be guilty of his sins. Jophiel intervenes again, telling Pinhead and the Auditor that Sean is part of Heaven's plan to instill fear into sinners. Pinhead manipulates events so that Sean is killed, then brutally slaughters Jophiel out of spite. As punishment, God expels Pinhead from his revered state of agony in Hell, forcing him to walk the Earth as a mortal man. In a post credits scene, located in Hanover Germany, a group of Morman missionaries approach a house, only to be captured by the continued machinations of the Stygian Inquisition, where the Auditor says, "Two? And it isn't even a Tuesday." Cast * Paul T. Taylor as Pinhead * Gary J. Tunnicliffe as the Auditor * Heather Langenkamp as Landlady * Damon Carney as Detective Sean Carter * Randy Wayne as Detective David Carter * Alexandra Harris as Detective Christine Egerton * Rheagan Wallace as Alison Carter * Helena Grace Donald as Jophiel * John Gulagher as The Assessor * Mike Jay Regan as The Chatterer * Diane Goldner as The Cleaner * Andi Powers as Jury 1 * Grace Montie as Crystal Lanning Reception The film has a 60℅ on Rotten Tomatoes Trivia * 55 Ludovico place is the same house from the first Hellraiser. Trailer Category:Movies